Todo es mejor de Noche
by Pao M. Hellsing
Summary: Una fiesta despierta un montón de recuerdos en Alucard y nuestra querida Integra será quien los viva. Este fic participa en el reto "tengo un carbón en mi bota" del foro "La mansión Hellsing


_**Jo Jo Jo ¡Feliz Navi...*Le cae una bola de nieve en la cara***_

 _ **Lectores: Ya no es Navidad, estás retrasada.**_

 _ **¡Ouch! Sorry por el retraso pero casi no me llega la inspiración, bueno, de nuevo traigo otro Shot que va a tener Ooc (creo que así se escribe xD)**_

 ** _Publicidad: Hellsing pertenece a Kouta Hirano lo único mío es la historia, éste fic participa en el reto de navidad del foro "La mansión Hellsing" llamado "Hay un carbón en mi bota" y el promp fue la noche._**

 ** _Si les gustó_** ** _espero sus comentarios y favoritos._**

 ** _Saludos a todos y les deseo unas excelentes fiestas con sus familiares y amigos. ¡Los quiero mucho!_**

 ** _¡Pao M. Hellsing Fuera!_**

* * *

 **De Noche Todo es Mejor**

La mansión Hellsing se ha preparado para recibir la Navidad y el Año Nuevo por pedido de la líder de la organización. Se rumora que la nostalgia atacó a la líder de Hellsing y que su mayordomo no se resistió a las súplicas de la joven rubia.

La luz y el calor que sale del interior de la mansión devuelve a Integra a su época de infancia, cuando ella y su padre tenían grandes fiestas, cenas fastuosas y mucha gente a su alrededor; los soldados y los invitados conviven por primera vez sin presiones ni formalidades mientras ella lo ve todo desde el palco con una sonrisa complacida.

Su vista capta una escena en la esquina del salón, casi ocultos tras la sombra del gran árbol están Seras y Pip, abrazados y acarameladitos mientras ven a todos los asistentes bailar al son de los valses esporádicos y la música decembrina, suspira con una sonrisa insinuada en sus labios y decide salir al balcón a tomar algo de aire.

-¿Por qué estas aquí Integra?- Esa voz profunda es muy conocida por ella, se da la vuelta para ver a un vampiro sin su sobretodo rojo ni su sombrero.- Deberías estar disfrutando de la fiesta que tu misma organizaste.-

-Lo sé.- Responde simplemente mientras le vuelve a dar la espalda al azabache para centrarse en el cielo despejado y estrellado.- Que bonita noche, ¿No lo crees Alucard?- El hombre se para a su lado y fija su mirada carmín en ella.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta.- Ella se encoge de hombros sin mirarle. El silencio flota entre los dos hasta que ella decide hablar.

-¿Qué haces aquí Alucard?- Pregunta ella como si estuviera en un trance. El hombre suspira y sonríe pesaroso.

-Podría decirse que me recordó a las antiguas fiestas de Navidad que se celebraban en Transilvania y quise ver qué tanto había cambiado la base de una fiesta como esta- Eso capta la atención de la joven rubia quien voltea a ver a su sirviente con sus ojos mar brillando de curiosidad.

-¿Y qué hay de diferente?- El nosferatu sonríe y frota sus manos enguantadas como si se hubiera pasado por su mente maligna una gran idea para sonsacar la respuesta de Integra.

-Si quieres saber antes responde lo que te pregunté.-

Ambos se quedan en silencio por varios minutos hasta que ella vuelve a hablar. Lo mira. En la noche se descubren varios secretos y cosas nuevas sobre tu persona ideal, la mirada de Integra es nostálgica, blanda y casi vidriosa, una faceta desconocida por completo para el vampiro.

-Tan solo extrañaba el calor.- Responde ella suavemente. Él queda impactado con su respuesta, su reacción. Millones de preguntas pasan por su mente a una velocidad que incluso para él es vertiginosa.

-¿En qué sentido extrañabas el calor?¿Por qué?- Pregunta él confundido. Integra sonríe ante su pregunta, una sonrisa que el nosferatu jamas había visto pero que extrañamente no le presagia nada bueno.

-Ya te respondí lo que querías saber, ahora responde lo que quiero saber.- Exige ella con una sonrisa ladeada, sus orbes azules refulgen con la luz de la luna.- Sería lo justo, ¿No?-

-Después de que sacie tu curiosidad Integra, ¿Saciarás tu la mía?- Ella asiente una vez, el aire de la noche enreda sus hebras de oro y hace bailar un poco la falda de su vestido, ella se inclina sobre la baranda del balcón y clava su mirada en los orbes escarlata del rey de la no-vida. Él suspira y se inclina también en el pulido barandal de bronce clavando su mirada en la oscuridad del paisaje.

El hombre se deja llevar por sus memorias enterradas y, cuando se siente preparado para hablar, toma una bocanada de aire que suelta lentamente. La mira y recibe un gesto acusador, su ama esta perdiendo la paciencia.

-Debo admitir que la base estructural de estas fiestas no ha cambiado mucho, en realidad lo único que cambian son los detalles de la época.- Empieza él haciendo que el gesto de ella se relaje.- En mis tiempos la recepción era obligatoria de los anfitriones, estaba iluminada por grandes candelabros y en las columnas siempre había caras telas de vivos colores, metros de ellas enredadas en las columnas de los pasillos y salones de baile, la música casi siempre era religiosa pero de vez en cuando la orqueta metía valses y algunas otras canciones.- Alucard sigue su relato, cada recuerdo lo envuelve más y más hasta que Integra también se ve presente, él la envuelve en su oscuridad y moldea las almas en su interior para formar sus recuerdos en el exterior. Integra está fascinada con las imágenes que se forman donde antes estuvo el jardín trasero de la mansión.-La cena era siempre deliciosa, las sirvientas traían un plato tras otro mientras la orquesta tocaba alegres melodías, los salones estaban llenos de risas y conversaciones, el vino corría a raudales, nunca faltaba la diversión.- La risa genuina del vampiro sorprende a Integra pero no comenta.- Las mujeres siempre estaban hermosamente vestidas- La ropa de Integra cambia envuelta en la fría oscuridad de Alucard, un precioso vestido color azul ceñido a su cintura, suelto y largo con un cinturón y una hermosa tiara en su cabeza reemplazan sus anteriores prendas blancas.- con movimientos elegantes los hombres las invitaban a bailar...- La ropa de Alucard también ha cambiado, él ha cambiado, ahora es un veinteañero de hermoso cabello largo y negro como la noche, sus ropas lujosas delatan su nobleza y sus ademanes tan oxidados pero elegantes siguen encantando a Integra.

Hace un tiempo están llamando a Integra, pero esa voz se escucha tan lejana y ajena a ellos que prefieren seguirse entregando a los recuerdos del vampiro. Ignorar la cruda realidad a su alrededor.

-Era un cortejo sencillo- El nosferatu se endereza y mira a su ama en ese precioso vestido, sus ojos inmortales jamás habían presenciado tanta belleza, por reflejo estira su mano enguantada hacia ella y se inclina un poco.- los hombres estiraban la mano y pedían a las damas que bailaran con ellos con una reverencia- Sus ojos escarlata estan llenos de vida, alegría mientras ve a Integra asir su mano, en sus labios hay una sonrisa complacida.- Las mujeres sostenían su mano cuando aceptaban la propuesta y ambos iban al centro del salón donde de nuevo la música era alegre, aunque a veces la orquesta tocaba canciones lentas, podría decirse que hasta románticas.- La música que suena en el recuerdo es lenta, las parejas abajo bailan en sincronía, pegados los dos en una danza seductora. Alucard e Integra también asumen una postura similar hasta que ella recuerda un pequeño detalle.

-Alucard, no sé cómo hacerlo.- Comenta ella bajito, casi con vergüenza, el vampiro la mira enternecido y se inclina hasta quedar al lado de su oído.

-Solo déjate llevar.- Susurra seductoramente mientras empieza a mover sus pies con lentitud. Después de varios minutos ambos están igual de juntitos que las parejas de abajo.- Durante el baile era elección hablar o mayoría de veces estas fiestas creaban vínculos y parejas tan curiosas e inusuales, siempre era un placer verlos, algunos optaban por salir a los jardines para hablar sin tanto alboroto.- La ventana del sueño muestra noches tachonadas de estrellas y acompañadas por la luna, un perfume dulce llega a sus fosas nasales haciéndola inspirar para llenarse de aquella fragancia. Ella siente un eco en el pecho de su sirviente, el eco de un corazón muerto al latir. Él la mira tan sumida en sus pensamientos que besa su frente causando un sobresalto.- Normalmente estas fiestas duraban un día como mínimo.- Cuando la melodía del recuerdo termina, la atmósfera creada por el vampiro se disuelve hasta dejarlos de nuevo en el balcón de la mansión Hellsing.

Permanecen en silencio durante un momento. El viento sopla y la música dentro de la mansión sigue sonando. Walter divisa a Integra en el balcón y se apresura a ir hacia ella.

-Tus invitados te esperan en el comedor Integra.- Dice el mayordomo apenas llega a su lado sobresaltándola, Alucard mira a Walter con su cara burlona de siempre.

-Iré en unos minutos Walter, llévalos al comedor.- El mayordomo obedece y se retira. Integra mira a su nosferatu y sonríe.- Hace mucho no hacía una fiesta como ésta.- Asegura ella pesarosa.- La última que se hizo fue el año antes de que mi padre muriera y desde ese año hasta hoy solo me enfoqué en el trabajo, me dolía pensar que una fiesta como ésta me recordara a él. El calor de los demás de vez en cuando es necesario para hacerte sentir que no estás sola.- Ella mira al jardín que antes era salón de baile y sonríe.- Y tienes razón. no mucho ha cambiado.- Se da la vuelta y camina hasta la puerta de cristal corrediza que está empañada.- Algo más Alucard- El nosferatu concentra su atención en ella.- Gracias por todo.-

Sale del balcón y camina por el pasillo. Al llegar al comedor encuentra a Alucard recostado en la puerta esperándola con su corbata y su camisa bien puestas.

-¿Desea que la acompañe durante ésta velada ama?- Pregunta estirando su mano enguantada de nuevo hacia ella. Ella sonríe y acepta. Ambos entran del brazo, con elegancia digna de la realeza. Todos los miran. Ellos han vuelto al baile del recuerdo, saboreando el momento con más intensidad.


End file.
